Believing in Yourself
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A story about Wally, one of the best rivals of all time in the Pokémon series. Besides being a friendly rival, Wally never let his mysterious illness get to him, he never gives up and has the potential to become a Champion someday. I mean, his theme in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire made him seem like a Rising Star in the making, but he's much more than that.


_**Believing in Yourself**_

I was wandering the Poni Gauntlet one morning, having just defeated Red at the Battle Tree with my Battle Box Pokémon and received some Mega Stones from him. I was feeling confident with my skills as a trainer. And then from a distance, I saw someone familiar. It was Wally from the Hoenn region.

"Hi, Wally! Over here!" I called out as I waved to him.

He rushed over as quickly as he could and stopped, making eye contact with me.

"Hey, it's been a while." He said cheerfully.

"What brings you here to Alola?" I asked.

"I came here to train, to become stronger, so that one day, I may become a Champion." Wally replied.

And then Cynthia, the Champion from Sinnoh, walked by and stopped to talk to us.

"Hi, you must be Wally." She said as she looked at him.

"Oh, you're Cynthia, Sinnoh's Champion." Wally replied, looking both excited and nervous at the same time. "Have you heard about Mega Evolution?"

"Yes, and I use it for my Garchomp." Cynthia nodded.

And then I got a great idea in my head.

"Hey, Wally, how about you and Cynthia compete in a one-on-one Mega Evolution Battle?" I suggested.

"Challenge the Champion, right here, right now?" Wally asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "consider it practice for an official Champion battle after defeating an Elite Four. A trainer's greatest strength is to believe in themselves and their Pokémon. Champions like Cynthia have that power and so do you. Only by clashing your Pokémon's power with theirs is the only way to see if you have what it takes to be the next Champion."

Wally gave himself some time to think about what I said, and then came up with an answer.

"Ok, I'll do it!" He said, motivated by my speech.

"Good, I'll act as the referee then." I said as Wally and Cynthia prepared for the match.

"Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia said as she threw a Poké Ball that opened up and released Garchomp.

"Gallade, let's go!" Wally called out, throwing a Poké Ball that released Gallade.

"Battle begin!" I signaled.

"Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" both Wally and Cynthia called out, using their Key Stones to Mega Evolve their Pokémon.

Gallade Mega Evolved into Mega Gallade and Garchomp Mega Evolved into Mega Garchomp. Both Pokéman were now ready for battle.

"Let's see," Wally thought to himself, "thanks to the battles I did over at the Battle Resort, I was able to save up enough Battle Points to teach Gallade some special moves. I think I know what to do."

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded.

A light blue dragon-shaped aura surrounded Garchomp as it charged at Gallade, prompting Wally to think fast.

"Gallade, use Ice Punch!" Wally called out.

Gallade's fist glowed light blue as it punched the charging Garchomp. The collision from both attacks created an explosion. As the dust cleared, Gallade was left standing and Garchomp lay down on the ground, defeated and changed back.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Gallade is the winner!" I called out.

As Gallade changed back, Wally ran up to it and hugged it.

"We did it, Gallade! We actually won against a Champion!" Wally said with excitement.

Cynthia returned her defeated Garchomp to its Poké Ball.

"Thank you, Garchomp, you did well." Cynthia said.

"Well done, Wally!" I said as I applauded. "You really do have what it takes to be a Champion!"

"Yes, I do." Wally replied as he returned Gallade to its Poké Ball. "I have become stronger. And someday, I'll be a Champion!"

Wally then walked off proudly, heading for the Poni Plains.

"I guess I might as well do some more training. Thanks for having him battle me." Cynthia said.

Cynthia then headed to the Battle Tree. Wally has a bright future as long as he believes in himself and his Pokémon, and hopefully, he'll be Champion of one or two regions.


End file.
